1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices, and more particularly to medical devices such as tubes which drain fluids from the human body. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to thoracostomy tubes wherein body fluids such as blood entering the tube structure are quickly removed by a recirculating flow of air creating a vaccum in a portion of the tube and thereby negating the chance for stoppage due to blood clots.
2. General Background and Prior Art
During a thoracostomy, a plastic or like drain tube is attached to the patient in a hole which is formed by the surgeon through the chest wall (see FIG. 7). Thus, fluids accumulating normally in the body after a cardiovascular operation, for example, are collected in the tube in a draining fashion and flow by gravity and by pressure urging from the inner portion of the body to a suitable collection vessel.
The body fluid leaving the lung cavity area through the chest wall can contain a large percentage of blood which can form clots in the tube resulting in stoppage. This presents a problem which requires a nurse or other medical aid to periodically inspect the tube and insure that it is properly flowing.
A pump apparatus to enhance the flow of body fluids through a suitable drain tube during the thoracostomy presents problems. A positive flow of air into the lung cavity would enhance the flow of fluids through the tube much in the same fashion as a sump pump would operate. However, the introduction of a positive pressure into the lung cavity would cause a corresponding increase in pressure within the lungs and a subsequent deflating or even collapse of the lungs themselves which would be undesirable.
To introduce a pure suction into the lung cavity would enhance removal of fluids from the lung cavity area as is desirable, but would cause a decrease in pressure within the lungs, thereby expanding the lungs and causing the muscles to work harder in order to deflate the lungs during exhalation.
3. General Description of the Present Invention
The present invention solves all of these prior art problems and shortcomings in a simple and inexpensive manner. The present invention provides a thoracostomy tube-pump apparatus which is comprised of a drain tube which can be mounted, at least in part, in the chest cavity area of a patient during a thoracostomy. A valve is attached to the distal end portion of the tube which end portion is placed within the lung cavity. The valve is designed to allow fluids to naturally flow under the normal pressure within the lung cavity through the valve into the drain tube. After fluids have passed through the valve structure, a vacuum is provided within the tube by means of a recirculating flow of air which vacuum promptly removes the fluids from the tube as is desirable.
The valve structure provided within the distal end portion of the tube is a Heimlich type valve. The Heimlich valve allows fluids to flow from the chest cavity area through the valve and into the tube through the normal urging of pressure which is normally present within the chest and lung cavity area. Once the fluids have passed through the Heimlich valve structure, a vacuum is provided which can be in the form of a suction attached to the proximal end portion of the tube. At least one recirculation line is mounted on the inner portion of the tube providing an air inlet at the proximal end portion of the tube, the air inlet receiving air from the exterior portion of the tube and routing this air through the center of the tube and discharging it adjacent the valve outlet. Thus, a suction is provided in the form of a vacuum created at the outlet portion of the valve. The valve by its nature provides a check for disallowing the flow of air into the lung cavity which would collapse the lung when a patient is inhaling. During exhalation, and under normal lung cavity pressure, fluids can travel from the lung cavity area to the Heimlich valve and into the tube structure for their prompt removal therefrom.